Love and Betrayal
by THEPrincessx
Summary: Leah Clearwater has always had a charmed life, but when her father dies everything changes. Now Leah must marry Billionaire Bachelor Carlisle Cullen. What happens when she starts falling for her husbands wild nephew Edward Mason. Will she choose money or security?


Chapter 1

My life was one most people would kill for. I had a doting father that more than made up for my mother's short comings, I had a sweet younger sister Rosalie, I had wealth and good looks. My life was almost perfect. That all changed when my father passed away of a heart attack last year.

"Leah?" my sister's voice broke me out of my musings.

"I'm right here." I called out as I stepped into her room. She was a vision in white. She is my polar opposite, pale and blonde while I am a tan brunette. All of that didn't matter we still held a tight bond.

Today was her wedding day; she looked like an angel in her white lace gown. The only things out of place were her red rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong rose?"

"Edward sent those." She pointed to a lavish bouquet of red roses sitting on her night stand.

Edward was her ex-boyfriend. When things were looking like they might get serious Edward bailed to Europe and broke up with her over a text message. To say I fucking hated his guts would be an understatement.

"He's just trying to mess with your head. You don't love him anymore. You have Emmett now." I reminded her and immediately a smile graced her lips as she thought about her goofy fiancé. Emmett was a lovable goof ball that also happened to be the son of a multimillionaire tycoon.

"You're right Lee. I just wish dad was here to walk me down the aisle." She sighed wistfully.

"Don't worry he'll be watching from heaven. Now come on you can't be late to your own wedding."

The wedding was held in a beautiful garden, it was the most luxurious wedding I had ever been to. We danced and partied after a beautiful ceremony. The night passed without any incidents and Rose left off to her honeymoon looking happier than ever.

uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh

I slept in the next morning waking up with a slight hang over. A quick shower fixed that though and I proceeded to throw away Edward's flowers. I was served breakfast by my mother's faithful maid Jessica. Soon my mother waltzed into the room looking put together and snobby.

"Leah we have to talk." She said seriously. My mother and I have never gotten along well, she was beautiful but she was cold and manipulative.

"What is it now mother?" I asked with barely any interest.

"Leah we are going to lose the house. We are drowning in debt."

"What? What about dad's inheritance?" I asked incapable of believing what she was saying.

"It wasn't enough to support our lavish lifestyle Leah. Now that Rose is married maybe she can get some money from her husband but I don't think that will be enough. You know how cheap Emmett's father is, he would never give us the amount we need." She chortled like she wasn't turning my sister into a gold digger.

"How could you let us sink so low?" I growled out pissed. I had warned her countless times to stop spending so much money on opulent objects.

"You girls weren't complaining when I bought you things!" she snapped.

I couldn't deal with her anymore; I ran to my room and put on a black dress. I drove to the only place I found peace. The cemetery, to visit my father's grave.

I put some fresh flowers in a vase next to his grave and began to cry.

"Why did you leave us? What am I supposed to do now? I can't let us lose the house, the one you bought for us to grow up in." I cried some more feeling like somehow my father's presence was comforting me.

"Please show me what I should do. Give me a sign." I asked before I made my way back to my car. I was wiping my tears when I bumped into a hard body. The unexpected crash made my heel twist and I fell to the ground with an undignified 'umphf'.

"I am so sorry Miss." I looked up to see a blonde man bent over to inspect my ankle. He was what most women would find handsome in a classic movie star kind of way. He was older than me clearly but he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit that screamed money. Was this my sign?

"It's alright Mr.?" I put on my sweetest voice.

"It's Mr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. I think your ankle may be sprained Ms.?"

"I am Leah Clearwater." I replied as I tried to get up. I failed and was about to stumble back down when Carlisle's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Please let me drive you to the nearest hospitable to have that checked out." He insisted.

"Oh I don't want to be an inconvenience. I'll be-"

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do." He smiled making me feel comfortable.

"Well then how could I say no?" I flirted mildly as I let him lead me towards a black Mercedes where a driver opened the door and closed it once we entered the opulent vehicle.

"I am terribly sorry for hurting you." He spoke gently; it was obvious he was a kind man.

We made small chat as we approached the hospital. He was a perfect gentleman opening all the doors and helping me wobble to the examination room where it was confirmed that I had a sprained ankle. After I was cleared Carlisle drove me home and assured me his driver would have my car delivered to my home in an hour.

"Leah?" he called out as I was about to enter my home.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you weren't too busy perhaps you and your family could join me at my home next week for a small get together?" he asked nervously. It wasn't quite a date but it was a start.

"We'd love to." I smiled as he handed me his business card. He left after that and I was greeted oh so pleasantly by my mother.

"Where the hell have you been?" she barked her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"I think I found the solution to our problem." I replied colorlessly as I handed her the card.

"Carlisle Cullen?" she gasped.

"Yes I scored us an invitation to a party at his house next week." I replied as a laid down on the couch feeling drained.

"For once you did well Leah. If I can get him to marry me will be set!" she began to chatter on about what she would wear. I was honestly too exhausted to burst her bubble but I was pretty sure he was already interested in me.

uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh

For the next week all I heard from my mother was Carlisle this, Carlisle that, Carlisle owns this, blah blah. I almost felt sorry for the man. She was going to try her hardest to dig her claws in to him.

I decided to wear a tight blue wrap around dress with some thick gold jewelry showing off my figure yet keeping the look mature. I couldn't look too young after all this was a man I was after not a boy. My mother wore some little black dress demonstrating that she still had it. Rosalie was still on her honeymoon so she would miss out on the get together.

We arrived to the Cullen Manor which made our place look like a shack and were greeted by the help and led in to a lavishly decorated ballroom area. That's right I said a BALLROOM in the house .

"Leah! I am so glad you could join us." Carlisle greeted me with a warm smile.

"You have a beautiful home. This is my mother…"

"Susan. Susan Clearwater." My mother interrupted me clearly turning on her man eating charm.

"Carlisle Cullen, pleased to meet you." He replied clearly unaffected by her charm.

"Would you like to meet my family?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"We'd love to." I smiled and let him lead the way.

"This is my son jasper he just turned ten." He introduced a small blonde boy who politely took my hand and pressed a light kiss on my hand.

I laughed, "Aren't you quite the gentleman?"

"He is very sweet with the ladies." Carlisle smiled on behalf of his son.

"Gets it from his father I bet." My mother had to put in her two cents.

Carlisle looked unsure of what to say, clearly glad when a petite brunette approached the group.

"Oh this is my daughter Isabella but we all call her Bella."

The brunette was petite but mostly plain looking. She had dull brown hair to match her dull eyes. Her pale complexion didn't suit her as well as it did Carlisle and Jasper.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted her o receive a small nod of her head before she walked off.

"She's a bit shy. I wish you could meet my nephew Edward he's extremely seriously." Carlisle said as she walked off.

"Well I should go be a host." He excused himself politely.

My mother was about to trail after him when I grabbed her arm.

"We don't want to look desperate, do we?"

I led us to the bar where we grabbed light drinks. We began to mingle and met the most influential people in California. We were invited to join Carlisle and his family for dinner. Rare delicacies were served and the conversation kept flowing, overall it was a fun night. We were about to head out when Carlisle pulled me aside.

"I know we've only met recently but would it be too forward of me to ask for your number?" he asked shyly.

"Not at all." I smiled trying to be as charming as possible. I gave him my number and left with his promise to call me.

I knew I had found my solution. My mother chattered on about how Carlisle was interested in her and how he would be proposing in no time. I couldn't even begin to tell her how wrong she was.

A/N: This story is a love triangle, there will be adultery involved. Leah and Edward will be a little OOC. I will try to update once week, the more reviews I get the more motivated all be to review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
